Conventionally, as to this type of recording and reproducing apparatus, the apparatus is known that is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-302135).
Patent Document 1 discloses an optical disc having an IC tag to store medium information including a medium identifier uniquely assigned to the optical disc. Patent Document 1 discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus having a medium information acquiring unit which acquires the medium identifier from the medium information stored in the IC tag, a contents list storage unit which stores the contents information stored in the optical disc, correlated to the medium identifier, a searching unit which searches for the contents information corresponding to the medium identifier acquired by the medium information acquiring unit from the contents list storage unit, and a display controller which causes a display unit to display results of searching by the searching unit.
The recording and reproducing apparatus of Patent Document 1 makes it possible to refer to the contents information stored in an optical disc by causing the medium information acquiring unit to acquire the medium identifier stored in the IC tag, without inserting the optical disc into a drive (device which performs recording or reproduction to or from optical disc).
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-302135